A true friendship
by Fandomet07
Summary: Hiccup is fighting against the nightmare in the arena. Toothless comes to the rescue. What will happen when Stoik captures Toothless and labels Hiccup as a traitor?


**A/N: hey guys! So this is my first HTTYG fanfic. This is a one shot. Warning for character death and maybe a little gore but it's not bad. I have nothing to say. Well... enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: not mine. That wouldn't be good.**

The nightmare was closing in on Hiccup. It's entire body was covered in flames. The smoke burned Hiccups eyes and filled his lungs, making it hard to breathe. He was pressed against the stone wall of the arena with nowhere to go. He had thrown away his knife and shield at the beginning of the fight. Hiccup had almost done it, he had almost tamed the nightmare. And then his father had banged his hammer and startled the dragon back into a vicious beast. He had lost control. Without his shield and knife he couldn't protect himself. The nightmare had come after him in rage.

Hiccup could hear Astrid screaming his name. She sounded so scared, so desperate. He hated hearing her like that. His skin was starting to blister from the intense heat the nightmare was giving off. His sweat almost immediately evaporated from his skin. The nightmare opened its mouth wide, showing every single long, jagged tooth. Hiccup closed his eyes and waited for the rush of fire to engulf him.

Right as the nightmare was about to turn Hiccup into a crisp, he heard a high pitched screaming. It sounded awfully familiar. Hiccups eyes flew open in shock. He watched in shock and horror as his beloved nightfury blasted a hole through he chains in the ceiling and dropped into the arena, facing the nightmare. Toothless's eyes were narrowed into slits and his wings were spread menacingly.

Toothless growled and started to stalk towards the nightmare. The other dragon glared at Toothless and let lose an earsplitting roar. Toothless pounced and the two dragons fought. Hiccup could do nothing but watch. The two dragons were tangled up with each other and he couldn't risk hurting Toothless. The two dragons fought furiously. As they fought, Vikings were starting to rush into the arena.

The two dragons finally broke apart from their brawl. Toothless placed himself between Hiccup and the nightmare and roared at the nightmare, warning it to stay away. The Vikings had stopped and were watching carefully as the two dragons battled. Hiccup could see his newly made friends watching from the stands, looking on fearfully. His own father was trying to open the gates to get inside the arena.

Toothless gave one final, bloodcurdling roar. The nightmare cowered away and raced back to the safety of its cage. Toothless's eyes returned to normal and he turned to Hiccup and nuzzled him with his snout.

"Toothless, no! Run! Get out of here!" Hiccup started frantically pushing Toothless away from him to try and urge him to run. Vikings were pouring into the arena now that the nightmare was gone, all of them brandishing weapons and charging towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"Toothless you got to get out of here! They'll kill you if you stay! Go!" Toothless didn't budge. He had faced the Vikings and had gotten into a protective stance, ready to defend Hiccup.

Hiccup then saw his father charging towards them holding a battle axe high in the air. Toothless's eyes narrowed and he kicked away Vikings and swatted them with his tail, making sure no one came close to Hiccup. Toothless then leaped on top of his father, pinning him to the stone floor.

Hiccup's eyes widened in horror. "Toothless stop!"

Toothless's wings spread out as he prepared to fire at Stoik. A bright blue light appeared in Toothless's throat. "No! Nooo!"

At Hiccups scream, Toothless swallowed the fire and turned to look at Hiccups tear stained face. Toothless's pupils widened and he relaxed his grip on Stoik. Toothless cooed at Hiccup.

"Get him!" Hiccup started as Toothless was hit across the face. Vikings were swarming towards Stoik and Toothless, trying to protect their chief. Stoik brought back his fist and punched Toothless, knocking him off Stoik. Vikings piled on top of Toothless, pinning him down effectively and muzzled his mouth.

"No! Stop, please!" Hiccup tried and pulled the Vikings off of Toothless. He felt arms wrap around him, holding him back. Astrid."Please! Just don't hurt him! Don't hurt him!"

Toothless struggled against the Vikings trying to get to Hiccup. Stoik stood and lifted his axe. Hiccups eyes widened in horror as Stoik raised the axe and prepared to bring in down on Toothless's neck. Toothless saw this too and struggled desperately against the Vikings holding him down. He stared at Hiccup pleadingly. "Dad no! Stop! DAD! NO!" screamed Hiccup. Tears were running down his cheeks in rivers and his voice cracked. Stoik paused and slowly turned to face his son.

"The beast needs to be killed, Hiccup. It has threatened the lives of the entire village. It threatened _your_ life! Every single dragon is a monster. They kill without consent!"

Hiccup was getting angry now. "Toothless wa-"

"You gave it a name?! What is wrong with you Hiccup? Naming a devil?!" Stoik eyes burned with fury at his son.

"Toothless was only trying to protect me! He didn't mean to hurt anybody! He dragons only take our food and rage our villages because they have to! Toothless is my best friend! Dragons are different than what you think they are!" Hiccup was getting exasperated. How could his father not see that he is wrong?

Stoik motioned towards Toothless furiously. "His kind has killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them!" Stoiks eyes hardened.

"If you're going to side with the devil, then so be it. Lock them both up!" Rough hands grabbed Hiccup and gragged him towards the cages. They threw him in and Hiccup crashed to the floor. He groaned and sat up slowly, holding his head. He saw a blur of black get thrown in hear as well and recognized that blur as Toothless.

The cage fell into darkness and the door slammed shut. The only source of light came from a small torch flickering gently on the wall. Hiccup crawled over to Toothless's form and wrapped his arms around the dragons head. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup and cooed softly. Toothless's mouth was muzzled shut and his paws were shackled together. "Oh Toothless. What have I gotten us into?"

Toothless wrapped himself around Hiccup protectively and laid his head down. Hiccup sighed and leaned against Toothless's side. His scales were warm and soft. "I don't know what I would do If I ever lost you, bud. You're my best friend. My best friend." Toothless curled around him tighter and purred softly. Hiccup soon feel asleep curled up like a small child against Toothless.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Hiccup awoke to the sound of his cage door opening. Sunlight flooded into the room, temporarily blinding Hiccup. Toothless stood up and growled softly. Hiccup got to his feet and placed a hand on Toothless, trying to calm him. Vikings swarmed into the cage and subdued Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless roared angrily and fought them, but the sheer number of Vikings was too much for the dragon. Hiccup struggled to get to his dragon. "Please! Just don't hurt him! Don't hurt him, please!"

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turned his head and spotted Astrid running towards him, looking as if she hadn't slept all night. "Hiccup, I tried to stop them! I really did! But they wouldn't listen to me! They're going to go through with it! Hiccup!"

Astrid's voice faded away as he was led into the center of the arena. There was a large, smooth stone with ancient marking covering it seated on the floor. The entire village was seated in the stands above the arena. Some were glaring harshly at him while others looked on with pity.

Hiccup was forced to his knees in front of the stone and his hands tied tightly behind his back. Toothless was dragged to the stone by a few burly men and draped his head across it. He was then chained down with the thickest chains they could find. Toothless struggled to get free, growls emitting from his throat. Eventually he stopped and instead settled his great green eyes on Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Toothless with caring and compassion in his eyes.

Everyone suddenly became very quiet and all eyes trained on the lone figure walking into the arena. It was Stoik. He was carrying a very large and decorated sword at his side. Hiccup, realizing what the sword is for, started to tug on his bonds frantically. Not Toothless. Please, not Toothless.

Stoik reached the stone and stared down at Toothless. The dragon didn't even acknowledge him, Toothless just kept staring at Hiccup. Hiccup looked into his eyes and saw acceptance. No. Not Toothless!

Stoik's eyes then wandered to Hiccup. Hiccup's face was one of horror and desperation. He was struggling hopelessly at his bonds and giving Stoik pleading glances. "Please. Don't hurt him. He did nothing wrong! He never hurt anybody! Please, father-"

Stoik's eyes flashed in anger. His voice was deadly calm as he spoke. "You are no son of mine. You took the side of the devil. No child of mine would be a traitor. The dragon will die. And so will you."

A look of hurt and betrayal flashed through Hiccup's eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "Please! You can do whatever you want to me but please, don't hurt Toothless!"

Stoik said nothing. He turned away from Hiccup and hefted his sword. He raised it high in the air and looked down at Toothless. Toothless hadn't moved. He didn't take his eyes off Hiccup the entire time. Hiccup saw nothing but sadness and love in those eyes and tears started streaming down his cheeks. Hiccup screamed. "No! Please! Not Toothless! Not Toothless! Please!"

The sword flashed in the light as it was brought down. There was a sickening crunch and a wet thump as the sword cut clean through Toothless's neck. The head rolled and stopped at Hiccup's feet. Toothless's eyes were still open, staring at nothing, empty.

Hiccup screamed. It was the worst thing anyone had ever heard. Full of pain and sorrow. Regret and fear. Loss. Love. It pierced the air like a knife on skin. Tears were running down Hiccup's face in a endless river. Hiccup collapsed in on himself and let his head fall onto Toothless's snout. Hiccup's scream died and quiet, heartbroken sobbing took it's place.

Stoik shook himself out of his shock from the boys scream and pain and motioned for someone to bring Hiccup to the stone. Hands grabbed Hiccup and carried him to the stone, putting him in the same position as Toothless. Hiccup had fallen silent, not protesting when he was draped across the stone. As he lay there, Hiccup's eyes rested upon his poor Toothless. He didn't move.

Stoik once again raised his sword high into the air. He expected Hiccup to plead and beg. He thought Hiccup at least look at him. No. Hiccup stayed unmoving, staring blankly at Toothless's head. Stoik faltered for a moment, staring at his son. Stoik steeled himself and prepared to bring down the sword. A single tear ran down Hiccup's cheek. Stoik brought down the sword and, in a single swing, sliced through Hiccup's neck.


End file.
